Not Fair
by redseeker
Summary: Megatron gets Starscream off, and then needs Starscream's help to finish himself.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another repost :)

* * *

Starscream purred and tilted his head back. He sprawled with one leg slung over the chair's arm, his thighs arrogantly splayed. Megatron knelt before him, his mouth full of Starscream's spike.

The seeker drifted in bliss for some minutes. His optics offline, he bit on his lower lip and made soft sighing sounds. Megatron made more noise than he did – little purrs and deep, rough growls, a sweet counterpoint to the soft, wet sounds of his mouth as he suckled up and down the seeker's length. Starscream started to undulate his hips. A warm tension was growing in his tank, a slowly building tension. He curled his body and reached down. He placed his hand on Megatron's helm.

Megatron looked up at him. His lips were stretched around Starscream's spike and his face was tinted energon-pink. Starscream smirked. His master was to be encouraged, not mocked – even though he found Megatron's humiliation delicious. He bucked his hips gently, hissing as the tip of his spike slid deeper into Megatron's throat. He watched his lord's face. Megatron's optics flickered, and he choked for just a moment before he mastered himself. He ached to tell Megatron how much of a whore he looked, face all stuffed with spike like that. But Megatron's temper was easily roused, and Starscream really wanted to come before that happened.

Megatron moved back, lifting his head. He held Starscream's spike between his lips as he slid back, and drew out the sensation. Starscream moaned, until finally his spike slid from Megatron's lips with a wet sound. Starscream cupped Megatron's cheek and tried to guide him into continuing, but Megatron glared up at him with obstinate optics.

"I think that throne has gone to your head," he said.

"Isn't this more comfortable than the floor?" Starscream said with a raised brow.

"I _am_ on the floor," Megatron replied.

Starscream let go of Megatron's cheek and wrapped his hand around his spike instead. He stroked himself lazily. His spike was stiff and heavy in his hand, and wet with Megatron's oral lubricant.

"And I am duly grateful for your sacrifice," Starscream purred. He nudged the head of his spike against Megatron's closed lips. "Why did you stop?"

Megatron growled.

"All right, all right." Starscream relented. "Berth, then. Up."

Megatron swatted Starscream's spike away and got to his feet. His own spike was out too, Starscream saw. It was fully pressurised, and looked hard and sore. Neither of them had touched it. Maybe later, after Megatron had swallowed down his transfluid for him.

Starscream followed him through their shared suite to the berthroom. He gave a startled yelp when Megatron turned and grabbed him, and threw him down on the bed. The warlord crawled after him, his hands heavy on Starscream's frame. There was clear need in Megatron's optics, in the way he touched Starscream. He pushed Starscream's legs apart with a snarl, and Starscream tensed, ready to slap him away. Megatron growled and hunkered down between the seeker's thighs, and without a pause, he took the whole of Starscream's spike back into his throat.

Starscream arched, surprise and relief and smug pride swirling in his spark. His spike throbbed, and he let his hips jerk up off the berth. Megatron held Starscream's hips and thighs down, his hands heavy and strong, using his weight to keep his lover pinned. Megatron swallowed the spike down, his throat hot and perfect around Starscream. The seeker clawed the sheets and flushed. Megatron was working him harder now, and Starscream felt his control slipping. The tension deep in his tank pulled almost to breaking point. He whined and yowled, no longer being quiet.

Megatron sucked harder. One of his hands nudged in between Starscream's legs, and his fingers rubbed the outer folds of Starscream's valve. Starscream twitched and angled his hips to show his approval, and Megatron slipped a finger inside him. He knew where to touch, how deep to go, what angle to slide in at.

Starscream's internal sensors lit up under Megatron's knowing touch. His body bowed off the berth, and he came with his spike jammed deep in Megatron's throat.

Starscream relaxed down on the berth, and Megatron raised his head. He swallowed down the last of the transfluid and licked his lips. He knelt up. His spike ached, and he rubbed it restlessly against the sheets.

"Starscream-" he began, but Starscream made no response. He was sprawled gracelessly, legs open, head back. Optics closed. "Starscream." Megatron leaned over him and frowned.

"Allspark dammit, Starscream!" he hissed.

Starscream was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron tried to lie down and rest. He managed almost a quarter of a joor before the tension became unbearable. Starscream lay oblivious beside him. His spike was still as hard and aching as it had been when he had lain down, and he clutched the sheets beneath him in an effort to keep from touching it. He bit his lip. This was intolerable.

He glanced at Starscream. Still dead to the world, his fans creaking slightly as he slumbered blissfully.

Megatron took a deep breath, and wrapped his hand around his spike. His hips arched off the berth at the first touch, and he hissed. He tried to start off slowly, but his hand moved faster and faster. He grit his teeth and closed his optics. Perhaps it would be better to get it over with quickly, then perhaps he could get some rest. Fragging Starscream, he was sure he had done this on purpose.

Megatron's pleasure thundered almost to a head within the first few fevered strokes, and he teetered on the brink of overload. His hand moved fast, and his hips rocked. He let out a strangled whine as overload refused to come.

He shifted onto his hands and knees and gave Starscream a glare. The seeker still didn't stir, even though Megatron had given up trying to be quiet. He didn't see why Starscream should get to rest peacefully if _he_ didn't.

He reached between his legs and grabbed his spike again. His head bowed, his body tense and shaking, he pumped his spike desperately. Silvery precum coated his hand and spike. His valve was tight, his thighs trembling. Still his climax remained out of his reach. He could have sobbed, but all he did was bare his teeth and snarl. His spike was getting sore and tender.

He dropped his helm to the berth and clutched his spike desperately. His aft in the air, his hips swayed and circled restlessly. His valve flexed as a light breeze ghosted over it. He let out a long sigh of defeat.

There was a touch to his shoulder. He looked up. Starscream had his optics open and was watching him. Megatron's faceplates flushed deeply and embarrassment coursed through his system, though only for an astrosecond. The next moment, Starscream was beckoning him with a lazy nod and a crooked claw, and Megatron pushed himself up and scrambled closer. His spike bobbed upright, needy and eager.

"Look at this little thing," Starscream cooed. He wrapped his hand around Megatron's spike and Megatron tilted his head back in bliss.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked shakily.

"Long enough to know you need a hand. Come here."

Megatron growled but he didn't swat Starscream away. The seeker shifted slightly, placed his hand on Megatron's hip, and guided him closer. Megatron followed, and straddled Starscream's hips. Cheeks flushed and optics bright, he moved his hips restlessly, rubbing against Starscream.

"Shh," Starscream soothed. The fragger was enjoying this, clearly. Megatron was too wound up to bite back. "Do you need it?" One of Starscream's hands sneaked between Megatron's legs. Starscream rubbed Megatron's valve with his fingertips while continuing to stroke the warlord's spike with slow, lazy pulls. Megatron clawed the sheets, his frame radiating heat. He nodded urgently. Starscream smirked. He let his spike spring out, and Megatron rubbed his valve against it. "Take it," Starscream murmured. Megatron knelt up and let Starscream guide the tip of his spike into place, and then he sank down. He bit his lip as the seeker's length slid fully inside him. Pleasure bloomed and added a new dimension to the stimulation to his straining spike.

Starscream relaxed back with one hand behind his head, his other resting lightly on Megatron's thigh. Megatron snarled, but Starscream twitched his hips and Megatron melted. He wriggled and ground down on Starscream's spike, and took his own length in hand once more. Starscream was a lazy glitch, and would never exert himself if he didn't have to. It seemed it was up to Megatron to do the work, once again.

"Mmm," Starscream breathed, "you're nice and wet, Lord Megatron. You must be really needy." Megatron leaned down and growled, and snapped at him. Starscream caught his mouth in a kiss to stop him biting. He moved his hand from Megatron's thigh to his aft. He squeezed the curved plating, and moved Megatron back and forth, making him rock his hips. Starscream broke the kiss and licked Megatron's cheek. "How long were you jerking that thing? Couldn't you come all by yourself?" Starscream murmured in Megatron's audio. "Poor little spike, all hard and sore without me to make it come."

"Starscream-" Megatron rumbled in a warning tone, but his voice was breathless. He sat back up and started to slide up and down on Starscream's spike. He kept palming his own length. He was so close, just a little more, he just needed a little more... Starscream was speaking in a low, smooth tone that sent shivers running through Megatron's sensornet. It was doing something to him, making everything feel all the sweeter, keener, deeper. And besides, he needed this overload too much to tell Starscream to shut up.

"Rub your spike, Megatron. I want to see you come, want to feel that slutty valve go all tight," Starscream hissed. He snapped his hips up. Megatron moaned breathily - _finally_. "Did you like that?" Starscream purred. He circled his hips slowly. "Mmm." He folded both arms behind his head and stretched out, arrogant and lazy. Megatron shook with denied need. He wanted Starscream to _fuck_ him, but he wasn't going to beg for it. "I'm tired," Starscream said. "Make yourself come for me. Fuck yourself on my spike until you come."

Megatron was too desperate to care. He would have his revenge later, somehow, but for now he had to obey. He closed his optics and, frame tense, rose up on his knees. He slammed down, and cried out when Starscream's spike rammed back inside him. His own length twitched, and he felt his overload finally creeping closer. He repeated the motion, quick, sharp, and deep. After a couple of kliks he was bouncing up and down, fucking himself on Starscream's spike fast and hard. Starscream was watching him. Megatron tugged his own spike frantically, his hand slippery from precum.

"That's it, drone," Starscream cooed. "Take my spike, just like that. Mm. Wow, you really are desperate, look at you... what a fucking whore. Your valve's so wet I can hear it." Starscream laughed cruelly. "I'm falling asleep again here, you'd better come soon."

Starscream grabbed Megatron's spike and squeezed. Megatron gasped, choked, and overloaded. His frame arched sharply, his whole body tense and pulsing. Transfluid exploded from his spike, and his valve clamped down on Starscream's length, buried deep inside him. The relief was second only to the pleasure, sharp and exquisitely laced with humiliation as it was.

He slumped down atop Starscream, who wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his cheek. The seeker pumped his hips a few times and came in Megatron's valve with a pleased sigh. Megatron turned his head, and kissed Starscream tiredly. Starscream's hands ran up and down his back.

They wouldn't speak of this outside the berthroom – how Megatron came hardest when Starscream degraded him and kept him wanting. Shame burnt heavy in Megatron's spark, and greed and desire kept Starscream wisely silent. Silent until the next time Megatron couldn't get off, and he needed Starscream's cruel words and careless touch to drive him over the edge into ecstacy.


End file.
